Markus' cars series 2 ep 5
Only Markus can edit this page with Win95 doing grammar. If you did, Markus will turn into evil Markus thanks to his series being ruined. Transcript Lightning: Hi, Ronald Oaks and Don Chapcar! Wanna join the RSG? Ronald and Don Chapcar: Yes. (later, at the Las Vegas 400) Gold Next-Gen: Hi, I'm Gold Next-Gen and I'm almost entirely made out of gold! Mater: Do you want to join the RSG too? Gold Next-Gen: Yeah! Gray Next-Gen: Me too! Rectangle Next-Gen: Me three! (FUN FACT: Rectangle Next-Gen's roof is shaped like a rectangle.) Cal: I'm very strong! Hehe.. Darrell: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS! (on-boards of Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Jackson Storm, Todd Marcus, Dirkson D'Agostino, Sheldon Shifter, Elliot Diamond, Aiken Axler, Herb Curbler, Buster Monroe (htB stock car), Harold Superliner (htB next-gen), Kenny Stackman (IGNTR Cars 1 racer), and Bjorn Anderson (IGNTR stock car) are shown) (cars zoom by) Bob: Lightning in the lead! Cruz 2nd, Jackson 3rd, and Aiken 4th! (198 laps later) Lightning: I HATE YOU AIKEN! (pushes Aiken) Darrell: OH NO! AIKEN HITS THE WALL HARD AND HE'S FLYING TO THE CROWD! Bob: OH NO! AIKEN HAS HIT HIS OWN FAN! Aiken's fan: OW! (dies) (a few moments later) Bob: It's lap 199 and Lightning is in the lead! And... IT'S LIGHTNING MCQUEEN FOR THE WIN! Lightning: YEAH! I WON! Bobby: GOOD JOB LIGHTNING! (they all return to Radiator Springs) Lightning: ROD REDLINE AND LELAND TURBO! YOU'RE FREAKING ALIVE! Finn and Holley: Yeah! The King: Do you wanna join the RSG? Rod and Leland: Sure, we're afraid of the ABTOTC. Johnny and Haul: We're joining the RSG! Lightning: Alright! (to Aiken and Herb) Aiken and Herb, I'm gonna kill you! (Lightning throws 5 grenades at Aiken and Herb. Three were placed on Herb and two were placed on Aiken. The first on Herb was placed on his right door window, the second at his left eye, and the third (big one) at his right side contigency sponsors. The first on Aiken was placed at the number 28 on his right side and the second at his roof. Herb dies, while Aiken survives.) Lightning: I finished reading my science book! Well, I'm gonna watch movies with Mater, Sally, and Mack and eat some popcorn! (to Mater, Sally, and Mack) Mater and Sally, are you coming with me to watch movies and eat some popcorn? Mater and Sally: Yeah! Lightning: Mack! How about you? Mack: Sure. Lightning: Ok! Doc, take care of the RSG! Doc: Ok! (Lightning, Mater, and Sally drive to the Radiator Springs Drive-In Theatre. They watch the car versions of every Pixar film. It was Toy Car Story, A VW Bug's Life, Toy Car Story 2, Monster Trucks, Inc., Fueling Nemo, The Incredimobiles, Humans, and so on.) Doc: Hey Lightning, do you need sunglasses? Because you're watching movies. Lightning: Why not. (Doc gives the sunglasses to Lightning) (Markus adds Edward McQueen and all other racers from Andre67white's universe) Edward: Hi! I'm Edward McQueen from Andre67white's universe! Doc: Do you wanna join the RSG? Edward: Sure! Lightning: Uh hi! Wanna watch movies with us? Edward: Fine.. (when the billboard says Monster Trucks, Inc., Xaiver Schooner, Judy Axler, and Jonas Cartmull watch every scene which shows the CDA) George Sanderson Truck: 2319! We have a 2319! COA 2319 racers: More like COA 2319. To be continued in next part. Category:Markus Krankzler series season 2